Don't have a title!
by Yogirl38
Summary: 3 and 4 go into the tv world through wormholes in other relms. Though they have to bring along 2 delightfuls. Can they work together to get home. We also find a secret about the DC. 34 and AR romance. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't thought of a title yet so I'll skip that part also since this sis the beginning I'll start out with it short.**

Summary- the Kids Next Door of sector V were fighting their archrivals, The Delightful Dorks. Somehow during the fight the Delightful Dorks also #'s 3 and 4 were teleported through a black hole into the television world. Enjoy the thrillers and fight of the 7, while they visit shows we love and hate. Including show's like the wiggles and Barney.

* * *

Chapter 1- The beginning

It was ounce again another day for Sector V, they were again fighting The Delightful Dorks at "Toys 4 You"(That's Toys R Us in real world). "We highly doubt that Kids next done for, for we have a full-throttle plan that's that's impossible to not work out." Smirked the Delightful Dorks.

"Well I highly doubt I'll miss while kicking your guise butts!" Mimicked #4

"Well pre-pare for this!" Yelled the Enemies

The Delightful Dweebs had put on their laser cannon of doom; it first went into a burst of light that shined everywhere. Then it sucked its way down to the floor and scanned the surrounding.

"Bye Bye Kids Next Door!" The Delightful Children Screeched.

The short blonde boy in the front of them named Raphael-Leon (Yes it's a stupid name but, oh well!) pushed a big red button with the word "Eject" on it.

"Press the button again" the girl with the blonde hair named Anastasia Whispered to her Pearce so they can keep their perfect composition.

Raphael (Ralph) pressed the button again, still no ejection.

"Looks like your destruction streak is over Delightful Dweebs!" Giddily #2 shouted.

"And the only way to stay alive is reprogram the bomb to strike some-where else." #1 added in even though he is the one that usually starts the lead.

"You poor deluded children, we..." The Dc started to say until they were interrupted by #4.

"Hey, you Bucket of Crud! I'm not a child; I'm a kid, and I'm definitely not deluded, whatever that means." #4 commented.

"As we were saying, this time we have a back-up plan, and we didn't come here to destroy the toys, but to stand in the center of the world on this day where the eclipse will happen, so we can teleport and interrupt into wormholes and travel through time. Changing all the mistakes we made or what other people made. So at this present Adults will rule the world, also why else would there be a hole in the ceiling!" The Delightful Children explained.

"First of all, you're crazy, second of all what's with the bomb" asked/commented #5.

"Simple Really...To blow you 5 up, hey wait where's #3" asked the Delightful Children.

"Look up here, Losers!" Cried #3

The Delightful Children looked up to see #3 parachuting down with a bow and arrow in her hands.

"This will take care of you!" The losers said while aiming the teleporting ray at her. #4 then jumped up to save her, though he did push her. He pushed her the wrong way.

#4 and #3 were now falling/Floating toward the creeps very fast. Until #3 and 4 crashed with 2 of the Dummies toward a large entertainment system television. #2 found the teleporting remote on the ground from when the Creeps dropped it.

"Wow, a remote, it must go to that big TV. #'s 3 and 4 are aiming at." #2 thought.

Without thinking anymore, he pressed a button toward the TV. And at the exact time the moon came in. The remote's waves bounced toward the TV, with the TV's satellite it bounced toward the moon into a wormhole bouncing back toward the TV. With out fragment the Wide screen TV sucked in #3 and 4 also Ralph and Anastasia into the TV. The wormhole soon faded into darkness then settled it-self back on to a football game.

"Where am I?" Said #3 waking up from dizziness on the parachute.

"I believe that we are inside, the television world!" Exclaimed Anastasia .

* * *

**I'm back and this is the beginning of a new story, also no copying this idea, it's mine and all mine! You though can submit idea's in reviews if you please. Also the next chapter will be longer, this is just the beginning of the story you know. I need at least 3 reviews before I continue, so REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back Cheers! Okay well in this chapter it's them at a football game. Though I know nothing about football so I'll make up teams and characters. Also thanks to those who reviewed, to that one person who said this story is going to be funny. It will be, not like corny funny, but funny-funny. Like the kind you know that's funny. Does that make sense?**

* * *

"Cool were at a football game!" Exclaimed #3. 

"Not just any football game #3, but THE football game, for this is the pro-players game! The game with the most coolly guys ever to exist. Like Lauren Glitch or Larry, Jeremy Socket or Jerry, Maurice Rocket or Marry, and Garfield Bentley or Garry!" Said #4 proudly.

"Great! Were at a football game! Father will be most displeased; he may even do worse punishment this time than the last" said Anna

"Whatever that's your guises problem." #4 said without a care.

"Well how would you feel if you were punished every-day for trying to kill some one whom enforces you to not obey adults and not to do homework?" Said Ralph

"You were saying..." #4 said fading.

"Well I..." said Anna though was discontinued by #4's and other football fans hero's.

"Hey kids, enjoying the game?" Asked Larry

"Of course they are!" Said Jerry

"They look in shape think we should ask them?" Asked Garry

"Absolutely!" Said Marry

"Huh?" Said confusingly #3 and 4 also Anna and Ralph.

"You see kids some of our teammates disappeared some how out of the game where you guy's are standing now. And we replacement as soon as possible, so will you four be our new players" asked the pro's taking turns to say all that.

"Of course I would!" Said #4.

"Will there be hot guys out there, like you?" Asked Anna.

"Only the hottest" said Jerry.

"That isn't right" Marry whispered to Jerry.

"I'm in" said #3 and Anna at the same time.

"I don't think I can play." Whined Ralph.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is throw a ball toward one of us ya'll and everything will turn out good." Said Marry.

"Okay, I'm in but I have to warn you." Said Ralph.

"About what, you can't throw far or something?" Asked Jerry

"No, I sometimes get queasy and vomit all the time why do you think I'm called Ralph; I Ralph up the food in my stomach." Said Ralph

"Ewe!" Said everyone in the group.

"Okay, let's get this over with, Stupid Hair kid, you'll replace uh... Barry, Blonde Hair girl you'll replace Kerry, Black hair girl you'd replace Cherry, and Ralph you'll replace no-one so you're, Ralph." Said Gary.

"Now let's play, GO! ROOSTERS!" Cried Jerry.

"Who's the roosters?" Asked Ralph to Anna.

"I think we are" said Anna

Jerry, Marry, Larry, and Gary were all at the center of the field. While #3 and 4 were behind them and Anna and Ralph were at the way back where the poles where you kick the ball is.

"21, 19, 82, Hut! Hut! Break!" Screamed Larry.

"Ball's to you Ralph" said Jerry.

Ralph caught the ball.

"What do I do?" Ralph cried for bloody murder, for the other team was after him.

Ralph then through the ball to #3.

"Yippee! I caught the ball!" Screamed #3 gleefully. The other team then turned around after her.

"Eek!" Cried #3.

Just as a football player on the other team went to tackle #3, #4 went and dodged her out of the way. So he was smothered on the ground, after the team ran on him, #3 immediately through the ball to Jerry who made a touch down.

#3 then walked up to #4, kneeling him in her lap.

"#4, #4, are you okay?" Cried #3 peacefully and quietly.

#4 then opened his eyes

"Am I in heaven?" Asked #4.

"Sorry, but no, you're here at the Pro-Player football game." Said #3.

"Oh, because I thought I was because of your beauty." Said #4 not thinking of what he was saying.

"#4 are you flirting with me?" Asked #3.

#3 then stood up and blushed at #4's comment for it was weird for him to say that.

"Huh? Uh, no I was just, you know, kidding" said #4.

"Oh..."said #3 disappointly.

"Hey, you kids thanks to you were officially the world champs and the best team ever to exist!" Cried Jerry.

"No Problem!" Said Anna.

"And Ralph you didn't "Ralph" ups anything!" Commented Marry.

"Actually I did, I did it on that guy with the black and white striped guy is." Said Ralph.

"Huh?" Asked the teammates.

Suddenly a wormhole appeared and sucked #3, 4, Anna, and Ralph again.

"What happened" said Anna opening here eyes.

For this time it's the worst show ever to exist, Barney!

* * *

**There you go Chapter 2, I know it wasn't that funny but it'll be funnier in later chapter. And a little of romance between different people. Also I'll mention what happens while all of this is happening. Okay, so review for this time I need at least 5 reviews. For the longer the chapters if I get a lot of reviews.**

**Signed Yogirl38**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! A Hole new Chapter of goodness!**

**Chapter 3-Barney Bowling(Full of punches and fun) Hee hee**

* * *

"Help!" Screamed #4

"A hug leaves 100 hearts of love!" Said in a annoying voice of Barney

#4 blushed at this comment.

"Ah...It's okay to blush because I hugging you." Said Barney softly to #4

"Get off of me you over sized lizard. I wasn't blushing because of you hugging me but by what you said." Complained #4

"Cut and take 5!" Screamed Barney in the air, suddenly the screen went color-coded. A shadow rose over the atmosphere of the world.

"Okay you 3 little kids play here while this lad and me talk a bit inside the school" said Barney in the voice of a guy you would find at a bar.

While Barney leaves

"So, what do you guys want to do now" asked #3, "Not that I want to participate if I wasn't force to" #3 added quickly.

"I don't know, try to call for our friends with communicators." Said Anna

Suddenly green and yellow smoke boomed up.

"Hi kiddies! My name is---" Howled the Yellow Dinosaur.

"B.j. and Baby Bop! Oh, you two are my favorite characters on this show." Said Ralph.

#3 and Anna stare at him.

"Well who can blame you kid, everyone knows Barney's gay and the kids on the show are cardboard drawings." Said Baby Bop.

"Where is the gay dinosaur dude and your little friend?" Asked B.j.

"Oh, they went to talk inside, which means, Oh NO!" Screamed #3.

Inside the school

"Do you want to talk #4?" Asked Barney.

"How do you know my name?" Asked #4

"You look like a #4 to me." Said Barney.

(Don't worry This gay guy is going dead people!)

"Oh" said #4 being his dumb self.

"You know #4, this story is about 10 years old, but you see. 10 years ago the cops were after 100 gay guys who escaped from jail."

"So, what's that anything to do with me?" Asked #4

"Well one of those gay guys escaped." Said Barney coolly/creepy.

"What happened to the one that escaped?" Asked #4.

"Oh, I think I'll show you than tell you..." said Barney

POW!

#4 smacked Barney in the face and started punching him.

"Owe, I was just going to sing you the happy song!" Said Barney.

"Huh?" Said #4.

"What do you think gay means, it means happy you little Brat!" Said Barney.

"Then why were you so secretive and stuff?" Asked #4

"A dinosaur has their priorities" said Barney

"Oh, well then I tell you something?" Asked #4

"Sure!" Barney replied.

"Drink Punch!" Screamed #4

#4 then started punching and smashing and... Oops, this fight is to entertaining for you, I'll let you know what's happening out side while the fight is on. (Yes I'm cruel; I get to see it, but not you!)

Outside

"What are we going to do!" Screamed #3

"Let's Teepee the school!" Suggested Baby Bop. (Yes, Baby Bop is so out of character.)

Inside

"Thanks for helping me out "Barney", or should I say Jerry Springer." Said #4

"How'd you know it was I?" Asked "Barney".

"I watch your show with #2 and #3 everyday." Responded #4.

#4 then left toward outside

"What are you guys doing" asked #4.

"Were teepee-in the school" said Ralph.

"I never knew doing like this could be so fun!" Added Anna

They were now grafting the school saying things like "I hit a baseball, fear me all" and "I hate you! I hate you! I love me!" And drawings like peace and stuff.

"#4 are you okay?" Asked #3.

#4 had a few tears in his wardrobe and a few scratches and bloodstains.

"Yeah #3" said #4.

In the real (Kids Next Door) world

"I'm bored ya'll let's watch some TV." Said #5

"I'm with you on that" said Stellapheine (Stella) the girl with brown hair.

"I know we're enemies and all, but let's get along until we get our friends back." #1 stated.

"I have an Idea, if our friends are stuck in the TV world, let's watch TV until we find where they are!" Said Leonardo the kid with football helmet. (Lenny)

"Good Idea" said Hoagie.

"You 3 enemies, go home to look for your two while us Kids Next Door operatives look for our two." Ordered #1.

"We don't have television." Said Michael-Angelo (Angus).

"That's your problem!" Said #1.

He then teleported them-selves three, #1,#2, and #5 home.

Back into television world Suddenly the show came back on

The shadow disappeared over the scene.

Suddenly the worm-hole appeared again and sucked in the same people.

"Ugh, where are we this time?" asked #3.

"Were in All Grown Up, the cartoon of the Rugrats show as pre-teens and teenagers and all." said Ralph.

"Hey kids, get off my lawn!" screamed a kid with red hair and purple glasses.

"Huh?" the 4 kids said.

"Oh, wait never mind, Hi Kimi!" said the kid again.

For surely this strange kid was referring to #3.

* * *

**Thanks all to who reviewes I know this chapter was weird, well it's now only getting weirder and weirder. Enjoy the next chapters and all. For me to continue I need a total of 7 reveiws put together. So Reveiw and Keep Reading! >:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry it took me some time to write it. I've been busy with school. Which is almost over! Boo Yeah! Yes that is very creepy to scream about that incident now you go read and review, or ELSE! Also I point out how they keep, you know traveling each time after a show. And no this isn't like the fairly oddparents movie. Mines more centric and funnier, actually no.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kids Next Door, but own the world! Ha! Fear me! Ha!**

* * *

"Huh?" Asked #3.

"Don't play dumb with me sister, now introduce me to your new friends." Asked the strange kid.

"I'm not this, Kimi you speak about you idiot! Now who are you?" Screamed #3.

"I'm Chucky Finster, and you must not be Kim, she doesn't have that strange Japanese voice type, though you look just like her." Said Chucky.

"Hey, you can't say Kuki has a strange voice kid, she has one the greatest voices you'll ever hear loser!" Said #4

"Everyone just always has to call me a loser, huh?" Asked Chucky.

The 4 new children just stared.

"Yep I guess so." Said Chucky.

"So where are you guys from?" Asked Chucky.

"We're from the East Coast of North Carolina." Said Ralph.

"Well I'll show you guys around." Said Chucky.

At the Devils

"Hi! I'm Phil and what's your name?" Phil said referring to #3.

"I'm #3." Said #3

"Hi, I'm Lil, and what's your name?" Lil said referring to #4.

"You get away from me Lilly and you get away from #3 you dork!" Screamed #4

"Oh! I get it you two our boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Tommy.

"I wish..."#4 whispered so no one could hear him.

"How'd you guys get here?" Asked Kimi.

"We got here through strange vertex worlds and we keep landing in different worlds." Said Ralph.

"And some are not very pretty." Said Anna referring to Barney. (I'm so going to shiver from that strange chapter tonight.)

"I knew aliens were behind this scheme!" Called Dill from out of nowhere.  
"That's Dill" said Tommy not bothering to see behind him first.

"Okay enough to this I'm bored to tears! Okay, you Kimi and Tommy couple up and kiss already!" Screamed Ralph.

"Huh?" Asked the other kids.

"Don't you get it, I just figured out how come us four keep moving, we full-fill our mission to each show. Delete Barney and win that football game." Said Ralph.

"And you don't think we seriously don't watch TV? We watch it 24/7!" Said Anna.

"When you're trying to destroy us?" Asked #3

"Yep" said Anna plainly.

"Well I don't like Kim that way ya'll, I think I found a new love, Anna!" Said Tommy.

"And I absolutely love #4!" Said Kimi.

"You can't love me!" Said Anna and #4 at the same time.

"And I love Anna!" Said Chucky!

"Enough of this!" Ralph.

#4 forced Tom and Kim to kiss.

Suddenly the wormhole appeared again.

"Time to go good bye!" Screamed #4.

Suddenly the 4 went off into a whole new show, Arthur!

The four-ounce again fell on the ground from the drop.

"You'd think we would get used to that" said Anna

"Yep" said Ralph.

"Hey I just noticed something; you two aren't talking together." Said #4.

"Well us doing that is none of your concern now let figure out where we landed." Complained Anna.

"And maybe why we look like animals..." said #3

"Hi foreigners! What parts of town are you from?" Said a voice.

The four turned around to see the face of a... Uh... Strange creature with glasses.

"Ichuhwawuh!" said the freak who was reffering to #3 who was a dalmation.

"I mean uh, you're...uh...very pretty, I'm Arthor!" said the kid.

"Hey #4, you're out of your game, a loser freak like that kid can tell a girl that she's pretty but you just get jealous." Whispered Ralph to #4.

#4 was very angry at this moment.

"Look brother a hot-dog" referring to #4 for he too was a dog.

#4 just kept getting angrier and angrier.

* * *

**Wasn't this chapter so fun! Now to those who read, go and review! I mean it! I hate it when people read a story and don't comment back. Just think this as if the writer wants to be a author, you reveiw can give them encouragement. Oh My Gosh! I'm starting to sound like my mom, ok reveiw while I get a aspirin or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back with more! So enjoy the story, and I still haven't found the perfect title for the story. Suggestions are welcome, so read and review! Or Else! Yes, I know I'm very evil.

* * *

Wormhole appears 

"Ah!" The children scream from the vertex.

"Grim! Did you do your voodoo thing and make a theoretical distortion of space-time in a region of the universe that would link one location or time with another, through a path that is shorter in distance or duration than would otherwise be expected?" Said Mandy.

Grim and Billy standing next to each other stared at Mandy.

"Sigh, Did you make this wormhole stupid!" Said Mandy (Actually that definition above is the definition of a worm-hole.)

"No." Grim plainly said.

Billy walked next to the wormhole.

"Oh! I know this circle thing is a toilet! You see the Poop and other black and brown stuff? It's going down the toilet like a toilet!" Screamed Billy.

Mandy then slapped Billy.

"That's not a toilet dope! It's a wormhole and the brown stuff is space junk!" Mandy Screamed angrily.

Billy raised his index finger to state he has a point.

"The junk isn't alien poop Billy." Said Mandy

"Oh."

Grim looks inside the wormhole

"It looks like some one is coming out of the wormhole." Said Grim

"Let's just hope it isn't Billy's clone from the episode when he broke that door." Said Mandy.

"Ah!"

What felled out was Ralph.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Ralph who then ran away to a trash can at the park.

"Wee!" Said #3 as she fell onto the ground on her back.

"Crud!" Screamed #4 as he fell onto #3 on his stomach.  
"Ah!" Screamed Anna as she fell on #4's back on her butt.  
"Sorry Guys" said Anna as she got up and looked to find Ralph.  
"Uh...Hi Kuki..." said #4 "Uh...Hi again Wally..." said #3

The two of them blushed like crazy. For they were only a few centimeters away from kissing.

"Sigh" sighed Mandy.

"Awe!" Billy and Grim awed in allusion.

"Hi! What's your name?" Asked Billy

#4 got off #3 fast.

"I'm Wally and she's Kooks." Said #4

"Wally and Kooks sitting in a tree, K- I - S - S - I - N - G! First comes love then comes marriage then come Wally with the baby carriage." Sung Billy

"Why are you too even in love, every-one knows that love is deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness. If you ask me love is just a waste of time and for the weak-minded." Said Mandy "I'm out of here, come on Grim!"

(I actually did get this meaning from the dictionary.)

#3 then stepped away from #4.

Ralph and Anna came back.

"I don't know." Said #4

"Over here!" Cried Billy.

"Oh, sorry dude thought you left with your girl friend" said #4

"She's not my girl friend!" Cried Billy

"Yes she is!" Said Ralph slyly.

"No she's not!" Cried Billy again.

"Yes she is" said Anna catching his drift

"No she's not!" Said Billy "No she's not!" Said #3

"Yes she is!" Cried Billy out loud.

Then right there behind him stood Mandy with her jaw on the ground if possible.

Then the wormhole ounce again appeared and sucked them.

"Ah!" The 4 cried through the wormhole.

The 4 suddenly appeared onto a stage with a yellow smiley in the middle.

"Where are we this time?" Asked #3

"All that, on the Know your Stars segments." Said Anna

"Take a seat one of you!" Said a voice.

"I guess I'll go first since I asked where." Suggested #3.

"Know your Stars!" Said the voice of the man.

#3 then got stung in the chair for her info and stuff.

"Owe!" Said #3.

"Kuki Sanban...she's related too a squirrel..." said the voice.

"No I'm not!" Said #3

"#3, her middle name is Bob" said the voice.

"That's not my middle name, my middle name is Sasha!"

"#3, has bad breathe! Pee You!" Said the voice.

* * *

What will happen to the 4 and what's happening in the Kids Next Door world, find out in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! You really do love the story! As a oscar nomination, I would like to thank my mother and dad. Oh! And all the little people who love my work. Fine! Here's Chapter 6. Sorry the things in this chapter isn't really as funny as I tried to make the remarks.**

* * *

"#3, she has a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in her pants."

"Will you stop already voice guy!" Screamed #3

"#3, she secretly stares at #4's--"

"Stop!" Panicked #3 before the guy announced what was truthful.

"But this part is actually true."

"Here's #4!" Said #3.

#3 pushed #4 into the chair and walked away to the railings with Anna and Ralph.

"#4... He dreams about little ponies and little elves."

"No I don't! I dream about- "He then stared at #3 and felt sweat"-I dream about boy stuff."

"#4...He sleeps with a Barney doll he made out of a sock."

"What's with you! I don't sleep with a Barney doll; I sleep with a #3 do- "He stared at #3 seeing her eyes lit from the light."- I sleep with a #3 dopey Drimcone action figure."

#4 then noticed #3's eyes were now filled with a few tears you could hardly notice.

"#4... has a official that he has a crush on #-"

#4's Point of view.

"Don't say #3, don't say #3! Please don't say #3!"

"He has a crush on #86" said the guy.

"Like that's any better!" Said #4 out loud.

Normal Point of view.

"#4, he still wets his pants." Said the guy.

"#4 he thinks #3 is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen, to live with a Hillbilly family."

"Stop it unwise guy! What you say is- "#4 then got an idea"-true."

"What? I mean of course it's true."

"How about you add some details?" "Uh... Sure, #4 wet his pants at night and just peed in the chair."

"Then how come my pants are dry?"

"Forget it audience all I say is lies!"

#3 then walked to the chair where #4 was.

"So #4 you don't think I'm the most beautiful redneck?"

#4 smiled Mischievously.

"No! I think you're the most beautiful Hillbilly I ever seen."

#3 then chased #4.

"Does this kind of thing always happen, #4?" Asked Ralph.

"Yeah." Said #4 while panting hardly while running.

#3 then jumped on #4.

They were maybe 2 inches from kissing.

"Think we should stop them?" Asked Ralph to Anna staring dreamingly.

"Uh... no let them be until the wormhole appears." Said Anna.

In Kids Next Door World.

"This is ridiculous! We can't find them!" Said #1.

"Well doesn't episodes need to be made first? Maybe in an hour we'll see where they've been."

"That'll be late! I put the computer scans with the TV. #4 and #3 have 21 hours left be fore being permanently stuck in the television world." Said #2.

"There has to be some way to communicate them!" Said #1.

"I know!" Said #5 "Maybe we can re-make that portal-thingy and send a communicator with maybe a hamster in the Show their in."

Back with the 3 delightful and Father.

"Father, Anna and Ralph are stuck in the television world." Said the 3.

"What!" Screamed Father.

"Well #3 and 4 are stuck in the TV too." Said the Delightful.

"Well, you know that weir powerless unless we're all together!"

Back in the TV world with the 4.

"3, what was the guy going to say about you staring at me where?" Asked #4

"Um...Just forget it! It's all behind you and me." (Hint is in that sentence if you don't know what it was, gosh! #3 is such a pervert.)

"Oh..." said #4

Suddenly the wormhole appeared again.

The 4 revolted into it to a new TV Christmas Special.

"A Christmas special! It's only the middle June!" Said Ralph.

"Well in the west it's Christmas." Said Anna.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Hollered a fat guy.

* * *

**There's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed the concept. Well now go and review and I'll update the story as soon as I get 20 reviews total.**

**Peace Out!**

**Yogirl38.**

**I said stop reading so stop reading already!**


End file.
